1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-luminous display apparatus, a peak luminance adjustment apparatus, an electronic apparatus, a peak luminance adjustment method and a program wherein power to be consumed by a self-luminous display panel is compulsorily suppressed to a level within a prescribed range.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL display apparatus is superior not only in the wide view angle characteristic, high response speed, wide color reproduction range and high contrast but also in that it allows a display panel itself to be formed with a small thickness. Thanks to the advantages mentioned, an organic EL display apparatus draws attention as the most promising candidate for a next-generation flat panel display apparatus.
Further, in recent years, a technique for improving the speed of response or the contrast performance through variable control of the light emission time is investigated. A variable control technique of the light emission time is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-015605 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1), Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-343941 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2) or Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-132218 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 3).